Rennard Rush
Rennard Rush is one of the main characters in Synodic Reboot. He is a very tired individual, his interests described as "kind of a jumble" due to his recurring nightmares. He has short black hair with green dye, pushed back. His symbol is a collection of jagged shapes, most closely resembling a broken hourglass, and he starts off wearing a button-up shirt and necktie. He was the third adlet introduced, and has yet to enter the Medium. Biography Background As a Sverb player, he has most likely originally arrived on Nobriel via meteor, but the exact circumstances of his arrival are currently unknown. At some point before the comic begins, he began to have recurring "nightmares," due to his dreamself's awakening on Derse. This has devolved his life into a frustrated, exhausting mess as he does everything in his power to keep himself awake. Sverb Originally intending to play Sverb on his own before joining up with his friends, before learning of its true nature, he left his client running and Kristan ended up connecting as his server without him realizing it. Shortly after this, Rennard decides to go to sleep, where he ends up falling out of his dream room and deciding to finally explore the world of Derse afterwards, for the first time. He ends up briefly exploring what seems to be a business building and reading confusing articles on the dream counterparts of his friends before encountering the Exasperated Scribe on an elevator. After an awkward exchange, the scribe ended up arresting Rennard, as him being in the building was against the law. While Rennard sleeps, Kristan set about placing the Sverb machines inside his house. Personality and Traits Due to his physical exhaustion, Rennard is often rather irritable and impatient and is prone to typing errors. He doesn't seem to have many lasting interests, instead opting to briefly touch upon various activities before giving up on them out of frustration, mostly seeming concerned with finding ways to keep himself awake than anything. Past activities have included coding and a current "planned interest" is in tabletop gaming. Writing seems to be one of his consistent interests, though he tends to keep quiet about it, musing upon the possibility of using tabletop games to "bridge the gap" to open up to his friends about his writing. He also enjoys drinking coffee and soda, as shown by the cans scattered about and the coffee machine present in his room. However he has pointed out that sometimes he drinks so much coffee he builds up a "temporary resistance" to it, to the point he feels drinking too much in one day makes him even more tired than he would otherwise be. Abilities As a player of Sverb, it can be assumed that he has some sort of ability relating to his title as the Foe of Time, but as of yet said power is a mystery. He has an awakened dreamself on Derse, which can fly and shapeshift, which he has used to have four arms. Relationships Alethea Luke Rennard and Alethea are close friends, with Alethea being concerned for Rennard's well being and tries to comfort and encourage him to give himself the sleep he needs and gradually help overcome his nightmares. Kristan Gunn Rennard and Kristan are good friends, with Kristan being understanding and sensitive of Rennard's nightmare issue. Rennard greatly appreciates that, especially in light of Zariyah's attitude about it. Zariyah Gunn Rennard and Zariyah are friends, but due to Zariyah's fascination with anything that may be paranormal, there tends to be a bit of tension between them as Zariyah sometimes pushes the sore subject of Rennard's nightmares without seeming to get the hint to stop. Exasperated Scribe Rennard has briefly spoken to the Exasperated Scribe while on an elevator, but the scribe clearly had no interest with discussing things with him, soon proceeding to arrest him for trespassing in the building. evaluatedEntablature It can be assumed that Rennard and evaluatedEntablature are at least acquaintances as they have had one brief conversation starting with Rennard impulsively trying to make some weird pun. However, EE has little patience for Rennard's exhausted nonsense and asked him to contact her later instead, when he was less tired. TJ It can also be assumed that Rennard at least knows TJ, as he seemed to recognize her picture in the folder on Derse. Trivia * Rennard has separate sprites for facing left and right, so the yellow spot he has on his eye does not move when he turns. * His appearance was slightly retconned at one point in the comic's production, with his sprite being updated in existing panels, done to increase the quality of art and to give him a more simplified color scheme. Previously, his inner shirt was green and his necktie was teal, but his hair has remained the same between iterations. Category:Adlet Category:Characters